Camp Chippewa Legends
by Kyoki Kamanoke Shinigami
Summary: We all have heard of Camp Chippewa, right...? Well, not like this. Not quite. How could one boy change things so much? I invite you to come and see this world of my madness come to life, as Wednesday meets her equal. This will be a Wednesday/OC, but not a self-insert, and not a Gary Sue, I assure you. Please, do kindly drop in and read, and if you enjoy it, follow, review, tell me.
1. Camp Chippewa

Welcome! I hope you read and enjoy! Don't forget, just taking a moment or two to tell me what you think every chapter is what motivates me to write and update!

I do not own The Addams Family. If I did... well, nevermind. I only own my OC. Enjoy!

* * *

"So... Camp Orphan, huh? How're you going to die?" I asked, deadpanned, after hearing that my mother and father had plotted against me, deciding to silence my rebellion by sending me to... summer camp. I shuddered at the thought of such a thing.

"Are you sending me to an orphan camp because you know that I feel the burning desire to spill your blood, father, mother...?" I asked, seeing the confusion on their faces.

"Not at all, son! It's just that we thought you could do something other than dissect things this summer. I mean, it is a summer camp, and every child goes to summer camp at least once in their life time!" My father replied, finally understanding what I had meant, and found it just as amusing as I, admittedly, would have, had I been in his place.

"I was planning more than just dissections, father!" I protested, "This was the summer that I was going to be preforming surgeries on living things! Living things, Father! That is a big step for me!"

"We understand, dear." My mother told me, "While we understand that, it is important for you to have this opportunity to observe how others of your age group act and communicate. It will make your future endeavors go far more smoothly!"

Mother had always known how to rationalize these things to me, and to show me the attraction I could feel for things I did not feel it imperative to do if I merely looked at it another way.

Now only one thing remained to be decided, I thought as I stood from our family table, feeling the discussion coming to a close.

"For your deceit... which of you will bleed?" I asked, before a sudden realization fell on me, "More importantly, for the moment, I must begin preparations! We have only two days to gather all the supplies I will need throughout the summer, even more so if I am going to bring true terror and fear to my... 'peers' if they can be considered that..."

Striding out the door, I motioned for my parents to follow, making a mental list of all the things that I will need. I liked to be prepared by planning and making lists. This one went something like this.

\- Two cords of 30 yard nylon rope (Tending to have a stronger hold than regular rope, but doesn't cause those nice little sounds when someone struggles in it)

\- One cord of 30 yard rope (Rope burn in all its original glory, I say)

\- Three blindfolds in addition to three gags

\- Two rolls of grey duct tape

\- My dissection note book (In case I found something I had yet to dissect- or if one of the campers got on my nerves, I could always rewrite my notes on human anatomy...)

\- Three standard dissection kits, all customized to my own liking (Each had two scalpels, an extra pair of fine scissors, along with some on my more... enjoyable tools)

\- Clothes were a given, all black in color with little variation, aside from my bathing suit, which I assumed I would need

\- Sedatives, poisons, a flame torch, a package of latex gloves, sunglasses, and a book concerning human anatomy

Setting out to retrieve these items, I made a mental note to put a mild sedative into their drinks the morning of my departure, due to their evil and deceitful nature, that I love, true, but only when it is not aimed at me.

Retribution must be dealt equally and fairly, after all...

Oh dear! In my thoughts of sweet retribution, I almost forgot to add hand grenades and laxatives to the list.

* * *

"I suppose this is the last I will be seeing of you, then, father, mother. It has been... enjoyable, to an extent. I will depart from here and head to the bus terminal, as there is no need for you to drop me off at the orphan camp." I spoke, standing from the family table, knowing that they would be unable to pursue me further thanks to the fact that the mild sedative I had given them was a quick acting one, and that they had no knowledge of me placing it into their drinks.

"Now, son, I am afraid that we will need to drop you off and sign you in. You know how those people are, after all. Either way, it is about time to go..." Father trailed off, his gaze unfocused. I smiled happily as I watched his head hit the table with a thud.

That smiled completely melted when I took note of the fact that my mother was still completely aware.

"Dear, you didn't honestly think that I was stupid enough to believe that you didn't plan your revenge, did you? Now, you truly must be going, if you would like to make your bus. I'll tend to your father, but I will not put him in the ammonia bath you had drawn for the two of us... honestly, can't you get over the Chippewa part?"

I always did love mother best, I thought, as I strode to the door, grabbing the keys to the car off the key rack. After all, I was hoping that officers would attempt to stop a fourteen year old male from joyriding. It would give me ample opportunity to test some of my more dangerous concoctions.

The drive was easy enough, equal parts to my chagrin and expectancy. My plans do tend to go smoothly quite often.

It was fortunate that we were allowed two carry-on bags, as I had all my more odd items in my two main bags, and my clothes and other such mundane items in a third that went underfoot with a tag that read my name, "Dante LaCroix".

I attempted to sleep during the five hour trip that would take me to that damnable camp, but my insomnia disallowed it. Pity, really, but insomnia was a powerful tool that I savoured the vast majority of the time. The ability to stay awake, or more so the inability to sleep for long intervals and often, gave me more time to think and plan. Planning was always important.

Also on my person, thankfully, was a book. It was a beautiful read, detailing the various torture methods I had come to love and was, at times, known to replicate. I favoured starving the poor soul, then cutting off their limbs and feeding those same limbs to them, cooked, of course. Cooking the limbs was important, you see, because one must always keep his play things feeling that they are decently taken care of until it is time to put an end to the game.

As I read, I contemplated whether or not I would truly hate this. I decided that yes, I would, but I would also use this to learn how to play mind games with others near my own age, and I doubted that there would be anyone of any true value within a thousand yards of that hellish camp. Only time will tell, I decided finally, noting that our trip was coming to a close around the time I reached the section on Japanese torture methods. Oh well, I'll continue reading later.

* * *

"In the name of all things unholy..." I muttered to myself as I walked into the camp entrance, freezing on the spot. I quickly went over a German torture method I had read about on the trip so as to retain my insanity rather than lose myself to a long, terrible bout of sanity. I hated those. Then a voice hit my ear, and I found myself smiling widely, a spark in my eye.

"Homicide." There I saw perfection in all ways. Equal parts beauty and grace match perfectly with intellect and a morbid spark in her eyes.

"Ma chère..." I muttered as I saw her drink diluted, hopefully, arsenic.

I had been listening, even if only subconsciously, to the speech of the counselors... I shuddered, but then grinned as I remembered then saying, just but a moment ago, that we should have fun. I had the perfect plan to make my presence known to that beautiful girl, I thought, as I reached into my bag and pulled out a simple flash grenade, before pulling the pin and throwing it right at the feet of those two bumbling fools.

"Let's have some fun!" I didn't shout, per se, because I am not the sort of person who shouts... what I did was merely raising my voice for the full, erm, effect.

Surprisingly enough, only four heads turned in my direction, even despite my scre- higher voice level. Lucky enough for me, however, one of those heads was that of the girl who had caught my eye. She seemed amused, and surprised. I figured I had felt and looked about the same when she had pulled out a bottle of arsenic and proceeded to drink of it.

Bowing I greeted, "Dante LaCroix, tormentor and devil, at your service, ma chère."

Following the bow, I had strode over, and noted that the other three people who had paid me mind must have been her guardians and brother, perhaps cousin.

Smirking slightly, but not to be confused with a smile mind you, she greeted me, "Wednesday Friday Addams, and it appears I was wrong about this place being no fun."

"You and I both, my dear, you and I both." Was all I said before turning to address the man that appeared to be her father.

* * *

Cut, wrap, it's done for now folks. I loved writing this first chapter, and I hope dearly that you will read it and review! Being that this isn't a Wednesday Lucas bit, I doubt many will read it, let alone stick around or review, and even more so I am convinced that few will read it because it has an OC. Please, however, if you enjoyed, let me know and review!


	2. Lake Chippewa at Midnight

Welcome! I hope you read and enjoy! Don't forget, just taking a moment or two to tell me what you think every chapter is what motivates me to write and update!

I do not own The Addams Family. If I did... well, nevermind. I only own my OC. Enjoy!

Also, on my usage of 'tyme' where 'time' should be, it's personal preference. If it bothers you to the point where you can't read it, then... sorry.

* * *

"You and I both, my dear, you and I both." Was all I said before turning to address the man that appeared to be her father.

He has a cigar in the side of his mouth as he proceeded to shake my hand. He smells like cigars, too. I think I like the smell of cigars... or perhaps it's just I love smelling things burn. Doesn't quite matter, really. "Gomez Addams, nice to meet you, my boy!" He introduced himself.

Gomez... I mused. Sounds like he is of Spanish descent. "Gomez, do you know of any Spanish torture methods?" I asked, unable to help myself. The methods used in Spain and other places that were influenced by Spain were mostly towards the back, and if he was anything like his demeanor indicated, I had a font of knowledge right in front of me!

"Torture methods? We love those, m'boy! Come, let's sit and have a chat!" Gomez was eccentric. I was sure of it. Well, I thought to myself, at least he is eccentric about torture, as he pulled out a cigar for me and guided me over to a table, the rest of the Addams following behind. This was to my chagrin, as I'd do about anything to see Wednesday again, however I knew that we'd have due tyme later on.

* * *

Later that day, at roughly 7 PM, the two parents departed. I was overjoyed, having learned very much on the Spanish methods of torture and torment, and I even have a favorite one already. It's called the Strappado, and in it, the hands of the person to be tortured are bound behind them, and the a rope suspends them in the air from their hands, and it can cause them to pop their arms out of their sockets. I brought plenty of rope, perhaps I'll be able to try it out soon...?

Thoughts of rope didn't disappear, rather they increased exponentially, when Wednesday grinned out of her cabin window at me before turning away from the window, obscuring my view. Damnable camp hooligans they assigned to watch the other damnable camp hooligans wouldn't allow me to enter the girl's cabin to speak to Wednesday... for this I'd devise a plan to kill them slowly.

Taking out my notebook, I began a list on a new page that had yet to be written on, and it read:

Enter the cabin despite the camp councilors forbidding it.

Force anyone in the bed closest to Wednesday out of their bunk.

Place bags under bunk and then give a glare promising impending death to any and all who dare touch my bed, sans Wednesday.

Use rope to tie up the councilors before roasting them over an open fire, or dropping them into the lake with weights attached, depending on my mood.

Proceed to cause mayhem with Wednesda-

I stop here not because I am lovestruck, more so because the girl in question decided to see what I was doing, and rather than looking over my shoulder like anyone else would've, she merely took it out of my hand, notebook and pencil alike, and as she read I would swear to all things demented that I saw her cheeks colour slightly before she smirked at me, putting the list back down and motioning for me to follow her.

Following her, I noted that we were approaching her cabin, and that when we reached it, she walked in, grabbed the items off of another girl's bottom bunk and threw them out of the room before sitting down and looking at me expectantly.

Still partially embarrassed for no reason that I could think of, I sat down beside her after placing my bags under the bunk and glaring at all the girls in the dorm, save for Wednesday. Now all that was left to do was to kill those councilors, I thought while reaching for the bag that contained rope when my eye accidentally, and I would swear this to the day I died, caught Wednesday's as I remember some... other uses of rope that I had thought of earlier.

Swearing softly, I decided to instead change the direction of my reach and grab the book I had on various torture methods before regarding Wednesday with a smile.

"Would you like to refresh your memory with me, Wednesday?" I asked, showing her the cover of the book before I handed it to her.

Taking it in her right hand, as I was off to her left, she scooted closer to me and allowed me to hold the other end of the book so that we could read it together.

Smiling softly while looking at her out of the corner of my eye, we- well, she, I was glancing at her more than the book, began to read about the various Japanese methods of torture depicted in great detail on the pages of the book.

* * *

"So we decided to go with your method." It was more of a statement than a question, so Wednesday merely replied with a smirk before glancing at the person we had marked for our torture session, which because Wednesday selected it would be kept a secret from me until it began, other than the knowledge that it began by using a knife to rip off her finger and toe nails.

It was close to night on the second day and I had convinced some of the girls in Wednesday's cabin to dare Sarah Miller to go swimming in the lake at night. We watched and waited as she walked into the water before she began to swim at which point we picked up our respective bags before climbing slowly down from the spot we had chosen to watch Sarah from, and the fact that it was a tree had nothing to do with any kissing that either of us had or had not hoped for.

Slipping closer to the lake, we saw her begin to swim back to shore and knew that she'd be freezing as it was a cold night to be in the water. As she got out, Wednesday, dressed completely in her black stealth suit, reached a rag of chloroform over her mouth and we exchanged smirks, I swear they weren't smiles of any sort, before we began to drag her over to the tree as I pulled out a length of rope before using it to bind her hands together in front of her.

Wednesday, pulling out her knife that she would use to torture the girl with, caught my eye as I watched, still bewitched every tyme our eyes meet. I'm sure I'm just imagining her cheeks coloring slightly again, and my heart is only racing at the prospect of having a plaything, and no one can say otherwise.

Just as Wednesday began to slip her knife under the girl's fingernails, we saw the light of a flash light and heard the councilors calling out for all three of us, knowing that one of those pests must have tipped them off, I swore silently to add their names to all my lists and make sure they'd pay for ruining Wednesday and I's dat- torture session. She called it a torture session, not a date.

Quickly cutting the rope and taking it with us, we ran off in the opposite direction before circling around back to Wednesday's cabin. Walking in I noted that every single one of them was asleep, and reasoned that they couldn't have tipped off the councilors. Great. So that meant that the councilors did their own nightly checks... how was I ever going to get away with sleeping here?

Before I could wonder too much about it, Wednesday stepped closer in front of me, causing me to lift my eyes to meet her own, and this tyme I was sure that I wasn't imagining her blush as she leaned forward and gentle gave me a peck on the cheek, giving me a look that said, 'Don't worry, we'll get her next tyme for sure!' with a slight smile on her face before she climbed into the bunk above my. Councilors be damned, I was going to sleep in this bunk tonight and ever other night for here on out.

* * *

Annnnd cut! That's chapter two! I still live off of your reviews, and I know this may seem a bit too much too soon, but *please* tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other, and I think that I'll begin updating more regularly, meaning at least once a week, but that depends upon you guys how quickly I update. I wrote this one in about an hour, so if I get a lot of views and reviews, I'll make even more to send out to you guys! Also, have a favorite torture method? Review with it and an example of an occasion in which I may use it for these two to have some fun, and you may get to have it put in and be acknowledged at the beginning of whatever chapter I use it in!


	3. Cabins of Camp Chippewa, Part 1

Welcome! I hope you read and enjoy! Don't forget, just taking a moment or two to tell me what you think every chapter is what motivates me to write and update!

I do not own The Addams Family. If I did... well, nevermind. I only own my OC. Enjoy!

Also, on my usage of 'tyme' where 'time' should be, it's personal preference. If it bothers you to the point where you can't read it, then... sorry.

Another note, in this chapter the method depicted by Auralee Grayson is used! The circumstances and story line that are used along side it, however, are completely my own and Auralee Grayson *did not* write this scene/chapter, just for clarification. However, they were very helpful in getting me the proper motivation to write this chapter for your enjoyment. A round of applause for Auralee Grayson, if you will!

*Crickets chirp* I'll count that as clapping! Now, Onward to the story we go!

* * *

Before I could wonder too much about it, Wednesday stepped closer in front of me, causing me to lift my eyes to meet her own, and this tyme I was sure that I wasn't imagining her blush as she leaned forward and gentle gave me a peck on the cheek, giving me a look that said, 'Don't worry, we'll get her next tyme for sure!' with a slight smile on her face before she climbed into the bunk above my. Councilors be damned, I was going to sleep in this bunk tonight and every other night from here on out.

"What do you mean it's not real bamboo?" The dangerous glint in her eye told me that I didn't want to repeat the information I had just relayed to her a moment before.

Nothing else to do, I glanced around at our surroundings. The girl on the floor, Sarah, the bane of our existences, lay between Wednesday and I, and the bamboo plant that Wednesday and I had cut into spikes of sorts for our experiment, which was the cause of our current situation. Finally, I decided that I'd at least meet Wednesday's eyes while she glared at me. On my eyes' way to her eyes I noted her clothes, the same clothes she had worn for our first attempt on this girl for the purpose of torture, and noted that I also wore the same clothes. When I met her eyes, instead of the anger I had expected, her eyes looked almost sorrowful and... hurt?

"Wednesday, I didn't know that the bamboo was fake. I've never handled bamboo before, but it's consistency matches the description in the book. I don't know why it won't work the way it is supposed to." We had both cut and handled the bamboo together, as it was a mutual hatred that we shared for Sarah Miller as she had the misfortune to have irked both Wednesday and I at the same tyme due to her tattle-tale tendencies.

The day before

"He's right there!" Came my wake up call in the form of a shrill, ear bleed inducing terrible screech of a voice that belonged to a banshee that went by the name of Sarah Miller.

This, however, was not the cause of my wake up, merely the catalyst of it. I was used to hearing screeching sounds when I slept, but that's a story for another tyme, I thought to myself, maybe I could share those stories with Wednesday? She's sure to enjoy them, I convinced myself as I let my mind wander on the topic of Wednesday. She is such a beautiful girl, and just as twisted and insane as I am. Maybe she could come with me after camp ends to meet my moth- Here, my thoughts were interrupted by the real reason for me being awoken, and then left in such a state that I wanted to do more than merely torment dear little Sarah.

"Dante! What are you doing sleeping in the girl's cabin?" Came the demand of the female camp councilor. I hadn't bothered to remember her name, nor could I remember even hearing it before. Then again, the day of introductions I was otherwise occupied contemplating how to best torment the other campers with Wednesday and her family. My mind continued to wander until eventually-

"Dante LaCroix! Get out of that bunk right this moment!" The female demanded again, and, as I turned in the bed to face her, I noted that her face was red and seemed very stern. Poor, misguided adult. I'll poison you later, I think to myself, before turning back over. Suddenly I noticed a black veil of sorts on the side of the bed that I had been facing before, but must have missed due to the fact that I had my eyes closed until I turned to see what the lady wanted.

Shocked and, quite honestly wondering if I had drank something that I shouldn't have last night and did something that I should have done, I held onto for dear life a breath of air that I wasn't aware of until I let it out when I heard the girl's voice mumbling in her sleep and realized it was Wednesday.

Just as soon as I had relaxed, I had bolted out of the bed while attempting not to wake up Wednesday. Wednesday! She was in my bed? Why was she in my bed while I was asleep?! This and a thousand other questions wrecked my brain, poor sleep-addled brain of mine. As I fled, the camp councilor was met with a one man stamped that I'm sure she didn't enjoy as much as she could've, due to her face which was an odd mixture of anger, indignation, and confusion.

All throughout this a single thought ran through my mind at light speed over and over and over again. The thought in question, you ask? I don't want to die young, but if I have to, then it was worth it and I have no regrets! That thought lasted until I noticed that the crashes from me trying to pull on my shoes without untying them and the screams of the female councilor had stirred Wednesday, who looked quite sleep-addled herself, which led for me to hope I could escape before she took note of me. Then, I remembered that Murphy had it out for me.

"Dante? What are you doing?"

* * *

Annnnd cut! That's chapter three! I still live off of your reviews, and I know this may seem a bit too much too soon, but *please* tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other two, and maybe even more than those, and I think that I'll begin updating more regularly, meaning at least once a week, but that depends upon you guys how quickly I update. I wrote this one in about a half hour, so if I get a lot of views and / or reviews, I'll make even more to send out to you guys! Also, have a favorite torture method? Review with it and an example of an occasion in which I may use it for these two to have some fun, and you may get to have it put in and be acknowledged at the beginning of whatever chapter I use it in!


End file.
